Home tutor
by Akano Akira
Summary: Home tutor Uzumaki Naruto was just hired. His student? Uchiha Sasuke. Their first meeting left more to be desired from both parties but as they get closer and get to know more about the other during one-on-one tuition, sparks fly and they become prey to their inner feelings. Sasunaru. Yes SASUNARU. Even though Naruto is older he's still uke here.


**Title: Home tutor **

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine.**

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 1**

"Whoa..." a blond haired blue eyed young adult stared mesmerised at the huge mansion right in front of him. The large, majestic Iron Gate with a huge half red, half white fan in the middle cordoned off the property inside, running around the whole estate, heavily protecting the place. Beyond the gate, through the gaps, he could see a sand coloured pathway leading up all the way to the huge front door. Rose bushes lined along the path, trimmed perfectly neat. The rest of the area was covered with carpet grass and all kinds of trees grew on the grounds from apples to mangoes. _'Guess I hit the jackpot,' _the young adult, who looked to be about eighteen, grinned as he thought smugly. He reached out to an intercom at one of the large stone pillars where the gate had been built into, pressing on it thrice. He heard a buzz and a soft, feminine voice spoke from the intercom.

"Uchiha Residence, how may I help you?"

"Um I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I was hired as a tutor," instantly the gate creaked open slowly and he watched transfixed as it slowly open up the way to the path inside.

"Welcome Sir Uzumaki. Please enter," the buzz sounded again and Naruto assumed whoever was on the other side had released the intercom button. He shrugged and made his way to the dual front doors, admiring the roses and greenery as he passed.

When he got nearer to the estate he couldn't help himself and stopped to stare up at it. _'It looks just as cool as from afar.' _The estate was a three story terrace, stretching from one end of the cordoned off ground to the other. It was fairly modern with floor to ceiling windows on the second and third floors, and small balconies for every odd window on the second floor. He was guessing that was where all the bedrooms were. The first floor was covered all around with a few small square windows here and there that looked into the living room and kitchen. The whole building was a rich dark brown colour; Naruto thought it reminded him of a huge bar of milk chocolate. After a few minutes more of admiring the place, he continued his way to the door.

The dual front doors had large ring knockers but he did not use them. He turned to the door bell by the side and rung it thrice. He patiently waited and after awhile he heard shuffling and locks unlocking on the other side and a woman dressed in a maid uniform was revealed as the door swung open. The maid bowed to him without any emotion on her face and gestured for him to enter.

"Mrs Uchiha is waiting in the kitchen. If you would please follow me Sir," Naruto guessed that she had been the one to take his call at the intercom as the voice was the same. He followed obediently, after removing his shoes and placing them neatly at one of the many shoe racks next to the open doorway, again admiring the inside of the house as he passed.

The inside looked just as luxurious as the outside. White marble covered the floors and he was glad he wore socks because it was cold. The walls were cream and the all the furniture that he could see so far were made of wood. Photo frames hung on the walls of the passageway he assumed led to the kitchen. He did not spot any family photos though, all the pictures in them were depicting nature, and he wondered why.

He stopped behind the maid who had again bowed respectfully towards a pretty lady sitting on one of the wooden dining chairs with a cushion seat. He followed the maid and also bowed, flashing his charming smile at her after he stood upright again. She did not return it though her eyes were twinkling and Naruto guessed she must be one of those people who kept what they felt to themselves.

"Mrs Uchiha this is Sir Uzumaki Naruto," she gestured to him and he moved forward to shake the offered hand Mrs Uchiha had given.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto. I am Uchiha Mikoto and I am the one who hired you to be a tutor to one of my sons, my youngest one of sixteen, Uchiha Sasuke. He should be in his room now. I know he tries his best in class but I know he has difficulty in his Arts subjects," all throughout her introduction not once did she smile. She was stoned face however her eyes betrayed her excitement. He smiled warmly at the woman.

"Pleasure to meet you too Mrs Uchiha. I'm glad I could tutor your son and you're in luck! Arts subjects are my favourite," the blond grinned and he swore the woman's mouth twitched minutely. She had wanted to smile.

"Thank you," the woman turned to the still waiting maid and told her to bring him to Sasuke's room. He followed the maid again and she brought him up the stairs to the second floor, all the way to the second last room on the corridor.

"This is young Sasuke's room," she knocked loudly and a deep and slightly husky voice spoke permission to enter. Naruto felt a small shiver go down his spine. The voice was unique and he had a weakness for husky voices. It was why he preferred males than females because he could not stand the high and sometimes whiny voice that most females have. _'Focus Naruto! No getting involved with your hirer's son!'_ He calmed himself and followed the maid into the dimly lit room.

The walls were a dark blue instead of the cream he was used to seeing now but the furniture was the same wood. He looked around the room and couldn't help a _'neat-freak' _from popping into his mind. The guy was way too neat. Normally, teenagers would decorate their walls with posters and other stuff which defines them. However this Uchiha Sasuke didn't seem to be like other teenagers. His walls were bare and his books were neatly stacked in alphabetical order in the tall bookshelf next to a wooden study table which was empty except for a literature book, pencil case and table lamp. The teen in question was lying on the bed, eyes closed, ear phones covering his ears and the music was blasting. He could make out bits and pieces of the lyrics from where he was still standing by the door. He suspected that was the reason for the maid's loud knock earlier. _'Guess there is a teenager in him after all.'_ The blond haired blue eyed eighteen year old inwardly chuckled as he looked at his "student". The boy was still wearing his school uniform and he wondered how he can be comfortable in those. He cringed as he remembered a time he was wearing his own uniform. It was so not comfortable. The material was way too stiff.

"I'll leave you now Sir," and with that the maid left him to his work, closing the door as she left.

Naruto waited a few seconds and when the boy still didn't acknowledge him he narrowed his eyes. He walked closer and he stopped by the side of the bed, stunned. The boy was pale and had dark hair that was splayed about his pillow. His long lashes gave his face a feminine quality. He envied the other's straight nose and thin lips. He did not like his button nose and pouty lips very much. Sasuke had a lean figure with broad shoulders and he wondered if the other plays basketball.

The deep and husky voice that he was becoming attracted to snapped him out of his scrutiny, "Didn't your mother teach you not to stare at people?"

Naruto blushed as he looked back up to the face and locked gazes with deep black eyes. He smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head at having been caught staring.

"Hmmm my mother wasn't around long enough to teach me that I suppose," by then the Uchiha had taken out his ear phones and had sat up. He was almost eye level with Naruto even though he was sitting and the blond inwardly groaned. The young Uchiha was no doubt taller than him! How embarrassing to be shorter than someone younger than you!

"Who are you?" again Naruto snapped out of his inner ranting and paid attention to the teen in front of him. He quickly squashed any nonsensical thoughts and thrust out his hand.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, your home tutor. Your mom hired me to teach you Arts," the Uchiha looked down at the offered hand but didn't reach for it. Instead he glared.

"I don't need a home tutor," he stood up and Naruto felt his pride crumble to pieces as he realised he was right. The Uchiha was taller than him, by like two centimetres maybe. It was not much but it still hurt nonetheless because he was still taller.

"Did you hear what I said?"

Naruto blinked a few times in confusion and replied eloquently, "Huh?"

"What kind of a tutor are you? Not only do you look stupid but you sound retarded. I will repeat once more; I don't need a dobe as a tutor so you can just go home," the Uchiha turned his back to the young tutor and made his way to his study table. He switched on the table lamp, immediately casting light in the once dimly lit room, and sat down to read his lit book.

Naruto's eye twitched. The nerve of this guy!

"Hey! I'm older than you so show some respect! Didn't your mother teach you that huh?" Naruto shouldn't bring Mrs Uchiha into the conversation like that but the other was pissing him off. The young Uchiha ignored him, plugging the ear phones into his ears again and blasting the music.

Naruto growled. He had had enough!

He slammed his hands on the table and glared straight into the dark eyes of the arrogant teen, purposely leaning into the other's personal space. Uchiha merely looked annoyed and unimpressed. Naruto growled again and yanked out the ear phone from the other teen's ear and exploded in his face.

"Listen here you _teme_. I'm going to teach you whether you like it or not because you aren't the one who hired me. Your mom did and I'll only leave if she deems me unfit to tutor you. So shut it and deal," the blond's cheeks were flushed from his anger and he crossed his arms across his chest as he stood up straight again. What he said was partly true. He would only leave if Mrs Uchiha fired him but the main reason why he didn't want to let go of this job was because he needed the money. Not everyone had money flowing out of their taps like a certain arrogant bastard.

The Uchiha merely stared emotionlessly at him before standing up and heading for the door. He walked out without a word leaving a stunned, for a different reason this time, Naruto in his wake. He was still paralysed with his mouth and eyes wide open staring at the spot he last saw the retreating pale skinned, dark haired teen's back even after a few seconds had passed.

**~oOo~**

Uchiha Sasuke was furious, although he didn't show it outwardly. He had marched straight to the kitchen after he heard the blond _dobe_ yap his ear off, to find his mother uncaring if the other followed or not. He didn't need a tutor, especially a dumb blond. He admit the dobe had his redeeming qualities like his sky blue eyes that immediately trapped him from the moment they locked gazes, or the three scars across his cheeks that looked like whiskers and gave him a foxy kind of appearance, or his sunshine blond hair that was just as bright as his was dark. He realised they were opposites of each other. Where he was an introvert, the other was obviously an extrovert and while he was dark, the other was light; two sides of the same coin. The dobe also happen to be his type but unfortunately and obviously he was not going to get involved with someone who was to tutor him. He wanted him _**out**_.

He entered the kitchen and as expected, found his mother quietly sitting at the dining table, staring out the kitchen window which overlooked the path that led to their front door. He knew who she was waiting for. Everyday his mother would be sitting at the dining table at this time, waiting for his father to return from work. He didn't know why she even bothered though. He was never coming back. He hasn't returned for over three years after their last argument. He fumed silently as he remembered that day. His mother had never been the same since that day. She became closed off and didn't show much emotion anymore. Only her expressive eyes seemed to remember to portray feelings. He always saw the hurt, pain and loneliness in her eyes when she returned to her room at night after waiting tirelessly for another day. She always bounced back the next day again however. Sasuke knew that the only way that they were still able to afford this house and his school fees was because his father was still sending his mother money and paying the bills. It gave his mother hope that he had not forgotten them –his mother and him. He was quite content to pretend his other relative was non-existent. After all his older brother was the reason they quarrelled in the first place.

When his mother felt his presence, she turned to him and he inwardly winced at seeing the stoned face. He could never, will never get used to it. It was partly the reason for his transformation. He used to be more expressive. Not overly so like a dobe he suspected to still be in his room, but a lot more than he was now. He had promised himself that day –the day of his parents' argument, the day his father left, the day he first saw his mother cry pitifully– that he would not show how he was feeling outwardly. He promised, the day that his mother became herself again, he would too. They were family, and so he was willing to suffer with his family. He sometimes wondered if his father suffered too, being away from his wife and youngest son.

"Sasuke dear, why aren't you studying with your tutor?" even her voice was devoid of emotion, he inwardly mused. Her eyes however still portrayed her confusion. He focused on them, the only thing that showed she was still living.

"I came here to discus about that," he took a seat next to his mother and then continued, "I don't need a tutor mother. I'm doing fine in school. I can cope on my own."

Mrs Uchiha looked at her son and although her face was still expressionless, the quiet amusement in her eyes made Sasuke a little less disturbed to look at her. He narrowed his eyes however as he realised his mother was secretly laughing at him.

"Sasuke dear you can't hide anything from me. I know you struggle in your Arts subject that's why I hired Naruto. He's the best available. Allow him to tutor you and trust me, you will improve faster. I thought you were aiming for an A1 in lit and combined humanities for your O levels? You still need more guidance to get there darling," she reached out and kissed the top of his head and he allowed her. She was his mother after all. That doesn't mean he likes her decisions sometimes. He glared at the wall adjacent from him.

"Fine," he gave his mother a clipped reply and made his way back to his room. He knew his mother was right, she always was. He can never win against her and sometimes he found it unfair.

When he opened the door to his room he found his supposed "tutor" sitting at his study table, reading his lit text. He glared at the older but shorter, he inwardly smirked, blond dobe. He didn't like other people touching his things. He snatched the book away and his tutor blinked stupidly a couple of times to register that the book was no longer in his hands. The blond looked sideways and smiled at him, apparently his anger at him dissipated while reading.

"That story is interesting teme. A different text from mine but I'm sure the techniques to pick out quotes and analyse are the same," the idiot grinned.

Sasuke's answer was to yank the other out of his seat and he took it. He looked back at the other and said through gritted teeth, ignoring that the dumb blond was about to say something.

"Fine I accept you as my tutor. I won't like it but I'll deal. However, if my grades don't improve then kiss your tuition fees goodbye," he smirked and went back to reading where he had left off before, ignoring the spluttering blond. _'A perk is that I'll be able to mess with him and he can't complain unless he wants to get fired.' _Sasuke was definitely going to make his "tuition time" enjoyable for him although he can't promise it will be mutual.

**~oOo~**

**AN: Another story! I can't believe it myself but I was in class yesterday and BAM! This story hit me while I was daydreaming! Hahahah *Nervous laughter* Err yea...some of you might not be thrilled because I haven't updated my other stories especially the old ones. And I'm sorry! I'm one of those people who have spontaneous motivation! Means I only update when I feel like updating that story. If I force myself to update the chapter will become *blargh* gross. So bear with me! A good way to activate my spontaneous motivation is to write reviews! I love reading what you have to say about my story so please review! *v* Hope you enjoy so far~**


End file.
